


Splash!

by Butterisfly



Category: Ghost9 (Korea Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Merman Dongpyo, Seungwoo mahasiswa skripsian, harsh words ala friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: Seungwoo ingin berenang di kolam renang kampusnya malam-malam tapi malah bertemu duyung berbahaya.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Rabu Malam

Berbicara tentang dongeng, Seungwoo skeptis dengan adanya mahkluk magis dan mistis yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Dongeng hanyalah dunia fantasi bagi mereka yang bosan kehidupan 'biasa'. Begitupun mahkluk magis dan mistis, hanyalah mitos belaka. Tidak ada yang nyata dari dongeng. Tidak logis. Termasuk "falling in love at first sight and live happily ever after."

  
"What bunch of bullshit," lirihnya pelan.

Nyawa Seungwoo seolah lepas dari badan. Dinginnya malam tidak terasa sama sekali. Dia masih berdiri di pintu masuk, di bayang gelap samping ruang ganti saat matanya menangkap sosok mitos bergerak di bawah air kolam renang.

Kampusnya terkenal angker. Ada beberapa bagian gedung (terutama gedung teknik dan kesehatan) yang ditutup jika hari gelap. Namun gedung olahraga ini gedung baru. Kolam renangnya pun belum tersentuh isu mistis. Mungkin karena mahasiswanya sedikit dan tidak ada yang diganggu. Fakultas olahraga baru dibuka setahun lalu, sedekar info. Lagi pula, semistis apapun Seungwoo tidak akan takut. Dia bukan Yohan, teman sekosnya, yang disuruh matikan lampu dapur sebelum tidur lalu lari terbirit-birit. Tapi normanya memang orang takut jika melihat sesuatu yang tak lazim oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Aneh. Alih-alih merasa takut, Seungwoo malah terpesona.

"Duyung itu palsu," atau paling tidak buruk rupa seperti di Harry Potter, pikirnya.

Ekornya hijau kekuningan terbias cahaya remang bersama rembulan. Indah membias pada gemericik gelang batu yang bertabrakan kramik saat sosok itu berusaha duduk di bibir kolam. Seungwoo mungkin butuh kacamata untuk memastikan namun kini dia yakin siripnya cantik menyibak air, seperti siluetnya. Cantik.

Perlahan Seungwoo melangkah maju. Keinginan berenangnya lenyap. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya mencuri kesempatan sebanyak-banyakan bersama sosok mitos yang tengah menyisir rambut selehernya, bulir air terjun dari tengkuknya ke punggung dan tubuh bawahnya yang bersisik. Normalnya orang takut, namun Seungwoo malah membungkukan tubuh dan mengendap-endap. Pelan dia menyapa, "Halo."

Sososk itu terkaget. Dia langsung membenamkan diri ke air dan berenang menjauh. Seungwoo buru-buru berlutut dan mendekatkan dada ke permukaan air. Tangan kirinya yang basah keringat berpegangan pada tangga kolam.

"Tidak, jangan takut. Kemarilah. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Setengah kepala sosok itu muncul di permukaan. Matanya besar berkilauan seperti semesta tersimpan di sana. Seungwoo kelepasan berucap, "cantik," tanpa sadar. Sosok itu tersipu di bawah air. Tetesan air dari rambut legamnya meluncur turun melewati kelopak mata yang bersembur hijau senada siripnya yang terus bergerak pelan.

"Kemarilah. Aku orang biasa. Tidak berbahaya," bujuk Seungwoo sambil mengais air dengan jari.

Sosok itu berenang mendekat. Semakin mendekat semakin cepat pula dentumpan di dada Seungwoo. Mungkin ini akhir dari pikirannya yang realistis. Terlalu banyak sangkalan. Terlalu banyak yang tak masuk akal. Terlebih lagi saat seluruh wajahnya nampak di permukaan: bibir penuh merekah, hidung dan pipi merah, mata besar bersinar, rambutnya legam seleher. Bahkan Seungwoo bisa melihat bulu matanya terlihat cantik dari jarak pandang yang sekian dekat. Sosok itu tepat di bawah wajah Seungwoo. Tatapannya menghipnosis untuk Seungwoo tatap lebih dekat sampai tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal jika saja pegangannya pada tangga kolam lengah sebentar. Pelaut di buku-buku dongeng benar, duyung itu membunuh. Buru-buru dia menegakkan tubuh, mengerja-ngerjap sebentar sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke bulan penuh di langit. Teringat potongan Litter Mermaid yang kisahnya berkebalikan dengan dongeng-dongeng pelaut lainnya. Tapi sosok ini duyung dari kisah yang mana?

"H-hey, kamu mengerti bahasaku?" Seungwoo bersuara lagi setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dia mulai takut diliputi sihir membunuh duyung.

Sosok itu terkikik kecil. Demi Tuhan, suaranya renyah mengemaskan, plus gestur tangan menutup mulut. Jika saja dia tak memperhatikan jakun kecil dan juga dadanya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang (atau sisik) mungkin Seungwoo tidak menyadari kalau duyung di hadapannya pria. Seungwoo yakin mendefinisikannya sebagai mahkluk mitos bernama duyung setelah jelas melihat cipratan air yang muncul setelah siripnya menyibak saat tubuhnya berenang berputar. Duyung itu kembali menenggelamkan tubuh sambil berenang menjauh, muncul ke permukaan sebentar sebelum kembali masuk ke air, meliukan tubuhnya seperti gelombang air, mengibas siripnya tanpa suara, membuat gelombang-gelombang air menggulung di sekitarnya. Seungwoo memutari kolam, mengikuti arah duyung itu bergerak.

Duyung itu kembali muncul di permukaan seberang kolam sambil menyisir rambut, menghalau air yang mengucur dari rambut masuk ke mata. Seungwoo nyaris tersandung saat berjalan.

"Hey," Seungwoo kembali memanggil lebih kencang karena jarak mereka sekitar 5 meter. Persetan didengar satpam kampus yang membuatnya harus melompati pagar pembatas fakultas hukum dan fakultas olahraga demi berendang gratis, "kamu bisa bernyanyi?"

Duyung itu mengerjam lucu saat matanya membulat dan bertemu milik Seungwoo. Dia memiringkan wajahnya sedikit seolah berpikir. Seungwoo pun berhenti, kemudian duduk di bibir kolam sambil menjulurkan kakinya ke air takut-takut; antara takut menakuti si duyung atau takut kena dihipnosisi lagi. Duyung itu menunduk, dahinya berkerut seperti berpikir, telapak tangannya acak bermain-main di permukaan air. Butuh beberapa menit bagi si duyung yang akhirnya membuka bibir dan mulai bernyanyi. Wajahnya cerah saat kembali menghadap Seungwoo yang makin tersenyum lebar.

"Ada tujuh langkah untuk cuci tangan. Mulai dari depan hingga ke belakang-" Duyung itu bernyanyi sambil memperagakan lagu tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Seungwoo tersedak dan suara 'hik' keluar dari mulutnya.

Nyanyian duyung itu tergantikan tawa renyah. Cegukan Seungwoo makin menjadi dan pipinya ikut memerah menyadari betapa bodohnya akan fakta dirinya yang kaget hanya karena sosok mitos tahu lagu cuci tangan untuk anak SD. Ternyata duyung ini cukup 'melokal'. Seungwoo jadi merasa lebih releks menyadari duyung ini bisa mengerti bahasanya.

"Kenapa?"

Seungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang kini kembali ke dalam air dan berenang mendekatinya. Duyung itu muncul ke permukaan, setengah tubuhnya keluar di pinggiran kolam yang hanya berjarak semeter dari Seungwoo, ekornya terus mengibas-ngibas bersemangat di bawah sana sambil sesekali muncul di permukaan. Dia kembali mengulangi saat mata keduanya bertemu, "kenapa?"

"Itu," Seungwoo buru-buru mengalihkan tatapan, takut kembali terpesona -ralat- terhipnosis lagi, "kaget duyung paham bahasaku."

"Hm?"

Tengkuk yang tidak gatal Seungwoo gosok-gosok, "Kamu ada di air sepanjang hari apa gak dingin?"

Duyung itu seperti berpikir lalu kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam air dan keluar lagi, "Aku baru beberapa jam disini. Kakak sendiri ngapain ke sini?"

"Mau berenang. Tapi hari ini kolamnya kamu aja yang pakai."

"Terima kasih Kak!" sahut duyung itu sebelum kembali berenang di dalam air dan berteriak "yey."

Beberapa menit kemudian hanya suara cipakan air dari si duyung dan ribut-ribut di dalam pikiran Seungwoo. Banyak yang ingin Seungwoo tanyakan, banyak yang membuatnya penasaran namun hanya sampai pada matanya yang memandangi ekor cantik si duyung saat naik ke permukaan. Bibirnya bahkan tetap terkatup sejak tadi.

"Kakak mau sampai kapan liatin aku?" Duyung itu bertanya saat berenang dengan punggungnya. Gerakannya lambat, mengekspos gerakan meliuk pingangnya ke dada.

"Aku pulang kalau penasaranku terjawabkan semua," Seungwoo menunggu duyung itu mengangguk. Dia masih berenang bolak-balik setengah kolam dan Seungwoo betah saja menikmati atraksinya, "pertama, kenapa kamu bisa sampai di sini?"

Duyung itu berenang mendekati Seungwoo masih dengan gaya punggung, "Tempat biasa aku berenang ditutup beberapa bulan ini. Temanku bilang boleh berenang di sini asalkan malam dan gak ketahuan pak satpam."

"oke, kita sama-sama ilegal, tapi maksudku gimana bisa kamu masuk ke sini padahal harus manjat pagar fakultas sedang kan kamu... bersirip."

Duyung itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat menghadap Seungwoo dan menarik naik ekornya ke permukaan, "Ini ekor bukan sirip!" sambil merengut kecil, gemas, pikir Seungwoo. "Apa saja pertanyaannya? Biar kujawab sekaligus."

Seungwoo mendengus namun dia tetap mengulangi, "Pertama, gimana kamu sampai di sini? Kedua, di mana biasa kamu berenang? Ketiga, apa kamu duyung asli? Ah tidak, pertanyaan ketiganya, apa kamu bisa jadi manusia lagi? maksudku ekornya berubah jadi kaki dan berubah lagi jadi ekor dalam keadaan tertentu?"

"Pertama, aku juga manjat pagar fakultas. Kedua, di kolam renang Cahayaland dan National Aquarium. Ketiga, iya kalo kering jadi kaki lagi," jawabnya sambil menghitung pertanyaan dengan jari-jarinya. Dia berenang mendekati Seungwoo yang penuh tanya terlihat di wajahnya dan mengetuki betis Seungwoo dua kali, "makanya jangan tanya-tanya, makin penasaran kan."

Namun Seungwoo malah meraih tangan si duyung dan mengamati tangan mungilnya, "kok gak ada selaputnya?" Seungwoo mengesampingkan panik dan takut si duyung. Dia terus saja mengamati sambil membolak-balik tangan yang menurutnya terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya sebelum Seungwoo menyadari sesuatu, "Kamu gemetaran kenapa? tanganmu juga dingin sekali?" reflek Seungwoo menangkupkan tangan itu dan meniupinya, berharap menjadi lebih hangat walaupun tidak sama sekali. Malah wajah si duyung merona dan dia buru-buru menarik tangannya dan berenang menjauh, menyelam lagi ke dalam air. Seungwoo rasa dia salah langkah.

"Hey duyung, namamu siapa?" Sekian menit Seungwoo baru sadar tidak sedikitpun menanyai itu.

"Apa nama penting?" duyung itu malah balik bertanya. Hanya kepalanya yang muncul di permukaan air. Dia mulai mendekati Seungwoo lagi.

"Namaku Seungwoo, kamu siapa duyung kecil?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Yaampun susah banget sih," Seungwoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kakak dengerin aku!"

Seungwoo terdiam dan kembali menatap manik si duyung, mengintimidasi. Duyung itu manyun karena kesal yang lagi-lagi tidak Seungwoo indahkan. Seungwoo menundukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh si duyung, memosisikan wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. Seungwoo meraih leher si duyung dengan tangan besar dan menariknya mendekat hingga napas hangat si duyung terasa di kulit bibirnya.

"Dongpyo," ucap si duyung tepat sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu.

Bibir keduanya menempel cukup lama sampai hisapan-hisapan kecil mulai menginterupsi, entah siapa yang memulai. Seungwoo pikir akan terasa amis namun dia malah menemukan manis tiap kali dia memperdalam ciuman. Dongpyo, si duyung, duluan yang mendorong dada Seungwoo. Benang saliva keemasan terbiaskan cahaya bulan. Seungwoo mengusap sisa saliva di bibir Dongpyo dengan ibu jarinya. Lagi-lagi Seungwoo berkata "cantik" tanpa sadar hingga wajah dan telingga Dongpyo memerah sempurna.

Dongpyo menahan tangan Seungwoo, masih menghindari tatapan pria di hadapannya, "Malam minggu besok berenang bareng disini."

Seungwoo tersenyum, gemas dengan perlakuan Dongpyo. Lembut dia menarik tangannya namun kembali di tahan Dongpyo.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa," katanya sambil mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum manis. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan jantung Seungwoo.

"Sampai ketemu malam minggu, Dongpyo," balas Seungwoo lembut.

Tangannya dilepaskan. Seungwoo bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi menjauh. Saat dia sudah di ambang pintu, dia menoleh untuk mendapati Dongpyo melambaikan tangan bersama ekornya yang bergerak girang. Seungwoo pulang membawa tanda tanya dan kecupan manis yang berkali-kali dia kulum di bibir. Sepertinya dia suka duyung. Sial, rasionalitasnya terganggu.


	2. Malam Minggu

Lampu yang mendadak dinyalakan itu cukup membuat Seungwoo mengeliat dari posisi meringkuk di meja belajarnya. Layar laptop di depan tangan bantalan Seungwoo sudah kosong hitam namun adaptornya masih tercolok seperti tadi sore. Seungwoo langsung merebahkan punggungnya ke kasur di belakangnya yang hanya 3 langkah namun terhalang pelaku penyala lampu yang mencari posisi nyaman di kasur. Sudah masuk tanpa ketuk pintu, mengganggu, menendang pantatnya pula.

“Minggir, nyet.”

Kebiasaan. Tanpa membuka mata Seungwoo tau siapa yang rajin misuh 24/7. Sudah biasa sehingga panggilan kasar adalah hal yang wajar diantara keduanya. Tinggal di satu komplek yang sama dan berteman sejak SD membuat Seungwoo panik jikalau pria itu malah lemah lembut di depannya.

“Ketok pintu gak bayar kali, Yon. Matiin lampunya, silau.”

“Nyet, ini jam 8 malam waktunya lampu kerja. Waktunya bersyukur sama Alfa Edison.”

“Ribut si anjing.”

“Anjing Woowoo.”

Seungwoo memilih berguling ke samping dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Masih sangat mengantuk dan punggungnya juga lelah duduk tegak sejak pagi. Baru saja kesadarannya akan lepas suara sahabatnya membuatnya kembali.

“Nyet, minum.”

“Ambil sendiri sana.”

“Kamu nyet. Minum dulu baru tidur.”

Awalnya dia merasa aneh Seungyoun tiba-tiba perhatian. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat Seungwoo terakhir minum tadi pagi di kampus. Sepulang bimbingan dia langsung berkutat dengan skripsinya dan berakhir nonton film lalu tertidur hingga malam. Teringat poster ‘minum air cukup 8 gelas sehari’ di depan fakultas kesehatan yang selalu dia lewati tiap mau ke fakultasnya, membuatnya bangkit dan keluar mengambil minum di dapur. Sekembalinya dari dapur, Seungwoo berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil membawa gelas air keduanya malam ini, memperhatikan Seungyoun yang kini asyik dengan laptop Seungwoo.

“Yon, makan yuk,” Seungwoo berkata sebelum meneguk air putihnya lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Seungyoun malah bertanya balik, “Nontonin mermaid lagi? Berapa film yang Jinhyuk rekomendasiin sih?”

Seungyoun adalah korban pertama euforia Seungwoo bertemu duyung kapan hari. Mereka sahabatan namun jarang saling menelepon, mendadak menelepon saat Seungyoun asik pacaran. Acak dia sarankan untuk menghubungi Jinhyuk –teman nongkrong selama kuliah– saja untuk mencari solusi kegundahan Seungwoo. Entah apa yang disarankan tapi 2 hari ini Seungwoo terus menonton film tema duyung rekomendasi Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk sendiri tidak diberitahu perihal duyung di kolam kampus. Hanya Seungyoun sahabat kecilnya yang tahu.

“Sekitar 5 atau 6. Yang belum ditonton ada 3.”

Seungyoun menggelengkan kepalanya, “Mending cari literatur yang lebih masuk akal deh. Di jurnal kelautan misalnya.”

“Mahkluk mitos yakali ada di jurnal, njing.”

“Lah tuh paham. Namanya juga mahkluk mitos, nyet, ya gak nyata. Kalo bukan kamu yang mabuk berarti dia yang nipu. Siapa namanya? Dumpling?”

“Dongpyo.”

Seungwoo tidak mendengarkan ocehan berikutnya. Sekilas Seungyoun baru menghina logika realistisnya tapi diabaikan sembari meneguk air. Seungwoo berusaha mengelak walaupun di dalam hati terdalamnya juga masih meragukan ‘keaslian’ Dongpyo. Dia memilih mengalihkan wajah saat bahunya di colek seseorang.

“Kak, _ebook_ nya udah Yohan kirim _email_ ya. Sori lama tadi nyari dulu,” kata pria yang kamarnya tepat di samping kamar Seungwoo.

Seungwoo segera mengecek dan menunjukan layar ponselnya ke adik tingkatnya itu, validasi ulang, “Thanks, Yo. Udah masuk novelnya.”

“Novel apa? Duyung-duyungan juga?” Seungyoun nimbrung.

“Iya, Kak Yon.”

“Bucin. Cih.”

“Kok bucin kak?”

Dikatai ‘bucin’ sebenarnya tidak terima karena nyatanya Seungyoun sama saja parahnya. Namun lebih penting memotong obrolan keduanya sebelum Yohan semakin kepo dan Seungyoun semakin bocor, “Kalian pada mau makan? Laper banget nih.”

Teratur tanpa banyak kata keduanya mengangguk. Seungwoo dan Yohan segera bersiap-siap dan ketiganya pergi makan bersama.

Sudah tahu Seungyoun itu dipancing sedikit langsung buka mulut tapi tetap saja dia adalah sahabat terbaik Seungwoo. Orang pertama yang paling mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Seungwoo. Seperti saat Jinhyuk mulai membahas mahkluk-mahkluk mitos dan Yohan menyahut dengan antusias, Seungyoun berusaha untuk membuat obrolan itu tak terkesan memojokkan Seungwoo. Seungyoun jugalah yang beberapa kali mengalihkan obrolan saat Jinhyuk mulai mengorek asal mula ketertarikan Seungwoo pada duyung.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jinhyuk menyusul saat mereka sudah memesan makanan tadi.

Diantara obrolan mahkluk mitos ini, Jinhyuk di pihak oposisi sedangkan Yohan di pihak koalisi. Walaupun Seungyoun aslinya oposisi, kali ini dia berusaha netral. Kata Jinhyuk duyung itu hasil imajinasi manusia, sedangkan Yohan kekeuh pada keyakinan laut dan langit itu luas dan belum terjamah seluruhnya. Setiap suapan makan mereka selalu diikuti sederet kalimat. Seungwoo tertawa kecil. Lucu sekali temen dan adik kosannya jadi bertengkar karenanya. Ada satu bagian dari paparan Yohan yang membuat Seungwoo teringat malam itu.

“Duyung itu mahkluk cantik yang sebenarnya menutupi wujud aslinya. Kalau sudah masuk ke perangkapnya bakal lihat si duyung mahkluk rupawan padahal aslinya mengerikan,” papar Yohan.

“Kayak di pelet gitu ya,” sahut Jinhyuk asal yang membuat Yohan mencak-mencak namun penuh tawa. Bagaimana pun Yohan penggemar cerita mistis dan mitos. Baginya duyung adalah mahkluk yang harus dihormati.

Seungwoo teringat, Dongpyo kala itu juga begitu cantik. Masih teringat jelas lekuk wajah sempurna dan tubuh rampingnya, perutnya yang berotot tipis, tangannyanya yang mungil, ekornya yang kemilau hijau kekuningan. Apa benar saat itu dia sedang ‘dipelet’ duyung? Kecurigaanya sebenarnya cukup valid karena Seungwoo dengan pikiran normalnya tidak mungkin mencium bibir orang asing begitu saja. Seungwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar saat teringat bagaimana lidah keduanya saling melilit dan menghisap satu sama lain.

“Duyung itu menggoda makanya harus hati-hati kalo natap gak boleh langsung ke mata atau denger suaranya. Perangkapnya ada di situ.”

“Tapi kalo wujudnya cantik mah gak apa ya dicium sekali,” Jinhyuk nyeletuk.

“Ngawur kak! Itu giginya tajam. Biasa duyung nyium sambil narik pelaut jatuh ke air. Pas udah masuk air langsung ditenggelamin atau langsung dimakan hidup-hidup. Dikoyak-koyak sampai terburai.”

“Anjir, kalian ngomong ginian pas lagi makan! Aku gak terlatih makan dengan obrolan bar-bar, weh!” Seungyoun memotong cepat. Sendoknya dia letakkan kembali padahal sisa dua suapan terakhir.

Tapi Dongpyo tidak bertaring. Seungwoo ingat sempat dua kali memperdalam ciuman. Menjamah segala isi yang mulut Dongpyo yang bisa dijangkau. Tidak ada taring tajam yang ganjal, semuanya masuk akal. Sampai ciumannya berakhir kakinya juga tetap di daratan, walaupun saat terpana dengan mata kemilaunya dia nyaris terjungkal ke kolam. Dan memang suara erangannya tak tertahankan.

“Dari komik yang kubaca duyung itu mahkluk yang paling cepat di laut kan?” Jinhyuk bertanya.

“Bener kak! Mereka jago banget berenang.”

“Tapi katanya kalo hidup sampai umur 30 tahun siripnya bakal berubah jadi kaki dan bisa jalan di darat.”

Yohan menyuap makanan terakhirnya dan menegak jus jeruk sampai pipinya mengembung, menelannya dan kembali antusias menyahuti Jinhyuk, “Ada yang bilang ekornya jadi kaki kalau kering, ada yang bilang mereka gak bisa berubah wujud sampai kapanpun karena ya mereka aslinya ikan. Mereka itu juga berinsang, jadi pada dasarnya memang habitatnya air bukan darat. Btw, itu tadi kakak baca dikomik apa?”

Seungwoo mengelapi bekas kuah yang tercecer di sekitar piring dengan tisu. Walau demikian pikirannya kembali berkelana ke masa lalu. Teringat saat tangannya menarik leher Dongpyo lembut dan menciumnya. Tidak ada sisik atau insang di lehernya. Pipinya juga mulus dan kenyal. Tapi Dongpyo berekor, bersirip pula di punggung ekornya. Teringat saat Dongpyo melambaikan tangan dan ekornya saat Seungwoo berhenti di ambang pintu sebelum meninggalkan kolam renang. Tiba-tiba dia rindu. Rasanya ingin segera hari esok dan pergi ke kolam renang dan memeluk Dongpyo lagi. Persetan duyung asli atau tidak. Seungwoo hanya ingin tahu bagaimana tubuhnya melingkupi tubuh mungil Dongpyo. Bagaimana air yang dingin berubah hangat hanya karena keduanya saling bersentuhan. Seungwoo rindu.

Obrolan mereka berhenti saat Jinhyuk mengecek ponselnya dan berpamitan pergi, “adekku udah minta jemput di rumah temennya. Aku duluan ya.”

Selepas Jinhyuk pergi Yohan sempat bertanya, “Kak Woo kayak gelisah dari tadi kenapa?” namun dia hanya bisa menjawab dengen gelengan dan senyum tipis. Sepertinya Seungwoo butuh tidur lagi. Dongpyo sungguh sangat berbahaya sampai membuatnya hilang fokus begini. Untung sudah tidak ada kuliah.

Malam minggu tiba.

Seungwoo masuk ke kolam renang fakultas ilmu olahraga lagi-lagi dengan memanjat pagar perbatasan dengan fakultas hukum, fakultasnya Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk. Dua oknum itulah yang memberitahukan jalur pintas bebas CCTV ini. Sedikit terburu-buru sampai bajunya tersangkut dan robek sedikit di sekitar pinggang. Seungwoo menggerutu kecil sambil memegangi robekannya sampai kakinya berpijak tepat di depan pintu kolam renang. Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Dadanya berdebar keras saat mendorong daun pintu. Rasanya seperti memasuki dunia lain.

Rasanya jantung Seungwoo jatuh ke lambung saat manik keduanya langsung bertemu dari jarak sekian meter, memunculkan sabit di matanya bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan dan ekor hijau kekuningan khasnya. Seungwoo segera menutup pintu. Keduanya saling mendekati bibir kolam, saling melempar senyum tanpa kata dalam beberapa saat sebelum Dongpyo mengetuk betis Seungwoo seperti hari lalu.

“Ayo cepat lepas. Semakin malam semakin dingin loh.”

Seungwoo berkedip tiga kali. Duyung ini ambigu sekali. Untung otaknya masih paham yang dimaksud sehingga dia segera berbalik dan meletakan tasnya di luar jangkauan basah dan melepas kaos juga celana jeansnya. Celana renangnya sudah dikenakan di balik celana jeansnya.

Perlahan kaki dan tangannya di celupkan ke air sebelum seluruh tubuhnya terendam, Seungwoo menggigil kecil. Air kolam cukup dingin. Sedangkan Dongpyo seperti tidak merasakan apapun. Dia berenang dari ujung ke ujung penuh elegan.

“Cantik,” lagi-lagi Seungwoo keceplosan. Beruntung Dongpyo ada di ujung lain kolam.

Seungwoo mulai berenang mendekati Dongpyo. Berenang mengelilinginya tanpa melepas tatapan dari si duyung, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung ekor.

“Kenapa?” Dongpyo bertanya. Dia jadi ikut berputar mengikuti gerakan Seungwoo.

“Tadi aku bilang kamu cantik tapi kayaknya gak kedengaran.”

“Aku cowok, kak. Gak cantik!”

“Tapi gerakanmu cantik. Lenganmu. Pinggangmu—” Seungwoo langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah menyadari kemana pikirannya berjalan.

Untung saja duyung bertubuh kecil itu tidak menyadari jadi terus saja berenang, “Jangan dibiasain bilang cantik tapi.”

Seungwoo melambat. Tubuhnya mengambang dengan tumpuan renang di punggung, perut hingga kepalanya mengambang di batas air. Dia melirik ke samping sedikit, “Kenapa?”

“Orang asing, cowok lagi,” katanya singkat sambil berenang berlalu.

Seungwoo membalikkan badan saat menghentikan kayuhan kakinya, memperhatikan bayang si duyung meliuk berenang di bawah air. Seungwoo mengusak rambutnya kasar, mencuci wajahnya dengan air, lalu kembali berenang mengejar Dongpyo ke ujung lain kolam.

Sial. Beberapa detik tadi Seungwoo kembali pada pikiran binalnya. Sepertinya cerita Yohan kemarin malam benar perihal duyung menggunakan daya tariknya untuk membunuh mangsanya. Mungkin Seungwoo sudah dikelabui. Mungkin Seungwoo suka rela jatuh pada pesonanya.

Kemarin Seungwoo meragukan keaslian duyung Dongpyo. Hari ini Seungwoo meragukan skeptisnya pada “ _falling in love at first sight_ ”.

“Dongpyo,” Seungwoo memanggil setibanya di bibir kolam, tempat Dongpyo memandangi langit dengan kedua sikunya sebagai tumpuan di sisi tubuhnya. Seungwoo melanjutkan, “Aku mau minta ijin.”

Dahi Dongpyo berkerut bingung memandangi pria berubuh atletis di sampingnya. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil agar Seungwoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Aku.. Kalau boleh, ingin pegang ekormu.”

Mata Dongpyo sontak membulat. Dia langsung mundur dan berenang menjauh, menyibak air ke wajah Seungwoo dengan ekornya. Dia berenti di tengah kolam dan berbalik saat mendengar Seungwoo memanggil namanya. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam air. Hanya kepala sebatas mata dengan tatapan tajam yang muncul di permukaan.

Seungwoo mengumpat sekali sambil menyeka air yang mengucur dari sibakan ekor Dongpyo sebelum kembali memanggil si duyung. Menyadari dia lagi-lagi salah bicara, “Maaf Dongpyo. Aku Cuma penasaran. Kalau kamu keberatan aku juga gak maksa. Maaf.”

Dongpyo perlahan naik ke permukaan hingga sebatas dada, “Aku aneh ya kak?”

“Bukan, maksudku—”

“Kakak masih penasaran gimana ekor ikan bisa lompatin pagar fakultas hukum? Kalau ternyata aku bukan duyung asli kakak gak mau berenang sama aku lagi di sini? Kakak kemarin cium aku maksudnya apa?”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan Dongpyo dengan pikirannya. Membiarkan gelombang air yang menabrak dinding kolam dan hembusan angin juga gemerisik pohon mengisi pendengaran untuk beberapa saat. Matanya tak lepas dari Dongpyo yang kini menyilangkan tangannya di dada, terus menatapnya tajam.

“Udah _overthinking_ -nya?” Seungwoo bertanya dengan nada datarnya, membuat Dongpyo susah mengidentifikasi emosi yang terkandung.

Angin berhembus lagi, dingin, membuat Seungwoo menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas leher, “Aku mau lebih kenal kamu, Dongpyo, _as a person not an object_.”

Dongpyo mengalihkan wajahnya seperti tengah berpikir. Saat dia mengembalikan tatapannya pada Seungwoo, pria tinggi itu sudah keluar dari kolam dan mengambil melilitkan handuk di bahunya. Bibir Seungwoo memutih ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar. Namun bukannya memakai kembali pakaiannya, dia malah duduk di samping kolam masih dengan handuk melingkupi.

“Kalo dingin ganti baju aja, kak.”

“Kamu gak kedinginan?”

Dongpyo menggeleng.

“Yaudah aku temenin sampe kamu selesai.”

Dongpyo menggeleng kecil namun bukan Seungwoo jika mengabaikan hal kecil yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Efek dari anak bungsu dan lelaki seorang membuat egonya tinggi. Berusaha mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan hingga akhir adalah moto alam bawah sadarnya.

“Takut aku liat waktu kamu berubah wujud?”

Duyung itu terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali mengangguk kecil. Seungwoo mendengus kecil karena dingin. Dia ikut mengangguk kecil.

“Yaudah nanti aku tunggu di luar. Nanti kita pulang bareng.”

Walau berat, Dongpyo menggangguk juga.

Dongpyo kembali menyelam. Perlahan dia mendekati pinggir kolam tempat Seungwoo duduk. Kepalanya muncul tepat di pinggir kolam, tepat di hadapan kamera ponsel Seungwoo yang mengabadikan wajahnya tepat waktu. Dongpyo kaget dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya sebatas hidung. Pemotret itu berdecak kagum dengan hasil potretannya. Sesaat dia memainkan ponselnya lalu menunjukan layar persegi itu pada Dongpyo. _Wallpaper home_ ponsel Seungwoo sudah berubah menjadi foto Dongpyo. Dari dalam air, wajah Dongpyo merona.

Dongpyo kembali muncul ke permukaan saat detak jantungnya sudah terkontrol. Menyilangkan tangan pada pinggiran kolam dan bertumpu di atasnya. Dia mengetuk betis Seungwoo lagi, “Kolam renang Cahayaland dipakai untuk persiapan lomba tingkat nasional,” katanya tiba-tiba. Seungwoo langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si duyung dan meletakan ponsel di sampingnya. Dongpyo melanjutkan, “National Aquarium lagi direnovasi jadi juga gak bisa berenang di sana. Terus aku pinjam kolam ini dari anak ilmu olahraga. Katanya aku boleh berenang sepuasnya asalkan diatas jam 7 malam karena kolam steril jam 6 sore. Makanya aku bisa buka pintu depan. Aku punya kuncinya.”

Benar juga, Seungwoo sempat merasa ganjal akan pintu yang tak terkunci namun buyar saat melihat ekor Dongpyo.

“Bukannya di National Aquarium isinya ikan laut?” Seungwoo mulai berpikir.

“Iya.”

“Kamu berenang dimananya?”

“Di akuariumnya sama ikan-ikan. Seru loh!”

Tanda tanya imajiner muncul di kepalanya. Tapi mungkin saja Dongpyo rindu air laut dan punya kenalan orang dalam sehingga bisa berenang di sana, seperti saat ini.

“Dongpyo.”

Yang dipanggil bergumam sebagai sahutan sambil membulatkan mata. Membuat jantung Seungwoo terhenti sedetik sebelum berpacu cepat. Kelopak hijaunya tiba-tiba terlihat lebih mengkilat dari sebelumnya, begitupun bibir merekahnya. Jangan lupakan ekornya yang muncul ke permukaan sesekali, warnanya cantik hijau kekuningan. Seungwoo lupa sekian detik apa yang akan dia tanyakan dan malah bertanya asal.

“Mau kopi di Deltamart setelah ini? Traktiranku.”

“Gak kuat kopi nanti gak bisa tidur. Mau popmi aja.”

“Iya boleh.”

“Kak!” lagi-lagi Dongpyo mengetuk pelan betis Seungwoo, “Boleh minta lainnya?”

Seungwoo menaikan alisnya, “Apa?”

“Boleh minta sebagian waktu tidur kakak? Dari tadi cerita aku terus, gantian ceritain kakak.”

Seungwoo gelagapan karena terkejut dan senang. Spontan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih rendah, “Boleh banget!”

“Yaudah ayok sekarang aja.”

“Oke, aku tuggu di luar ya,” Seungwoo buru-buru bangkit dan memboyong tasnya masih hanya dengan handuk tersampir di bahu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayaknya chap 3 bakal ganti rating dan nambah tags deh, ehe :D


End file.
